The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny
The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny is the 43rd episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing The Moat crossing required players to hang from a rope overhead and walking across two lower ropes which crisscross at the halfway mark. Steps of Knowledge In the late 1600s, the most troublesome problem for the colonel of the British army on Jamaica was Grandy Nanny. She was the queen of a group of escaped slaves who fended off the army, and the British sent to recapture them. She taught her men to shoot and then do flips, so they would be moving targets. They say she could catch the British cannonballs and bullets and hurl them back twice as hard. Legend has it that, one day, the colonel had enough. "That woman is a demon, but I have a plan. We'll use a silver cannonball. That should put an end to her." The moment she appeared, they shot it at her. "Heeheehee! No mon kills Grandy Nanny, mon!" she laughed, and caught it between her teeth. "Silver— I'll keep it as a souvenir!" And she bounced off into the woods. The British granted the slaves their freedom. And years later, the silver cannonball of the right excellent Grandy Nanny disappeared. Temple Games Acrobatics (Trapeze Grid) Grandy Nanny taught her soldiers to do acrobatics, so they were harder targets to hit. Sammy and Jonathan's target practice included acrobatics also. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to place a ball between their feet, grab the trapeze, swing out over the grid, drop the ball into one of the nine grid holes, swing back and do the same with the next ball. The player to fill all nine (or the most) of their grid holes or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Kirk mistook both teams' grids. Sammy actually filled five while Jonathan filled four holes. Sammy was supposed to win the half pendant, but Jonathan won it. Grandy Nanny's Hideout (Plugging Holes) The British looked all over the blue mountains of Jamaica in their search for Grandy Nanny's hideout, but she just kept moving. Before Debbie and Amber were five holes, each with a place where Grandy Nanny was sighted (Wild King River, Moore Town, Sherwood Forest, Blue Mountains, and Windsor). Their task is to predict where Grandy Nanny might be by placing a marker in the hole. If a player is right, nothing will happen. Otherwise, she would be squirted with blue mountain spring water. Then, they had to remove their stoppers and try again. The player to locate Grandy Nanny the most times in 60 seconds won. Amber beat Debbie 4-1, awarding Amber a half pendant of life. Bombs Away! (Slingshot Bowling) According to legend, Grandy Nanny would catch the English cannonballs and throw them back at them. Here, the teams had to toss the cannonballs back at the English and knock them down. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player from each team had to load their catapult, and fire it at one of the English soldiers. Then, it would be his/her partner's turn to do the same. The team to knock down all four of their English soldiers or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. The Red Jaguars knocked down their first English soldier at the last second, but the Orange Iguanas knocked down three, sending them to Olmec's temple with 2 full pendants. The Red Jaguars didn't win any pendants. Temple Run Jonathan decided to go directly for the cannonball. This would cause him problems as he met a guard in the Ledges and the Swamp door did not open from the Throne Room. He was forced to go up on the top floor and was taken out in the King's Storeroom. Amber followed his path. However, after completing the objective of the King's Storeroom, she went into the Observatory. By the time she corrected her mistake, it was too late. Amber met an temple guard and an expired timer. Watch Episode Trivia *This is the last episode using Temple Layout X and the final use of the The Heart Room. *This is the only time a second player with a full pendant runs into the third temple guard at the same time when time runs out and is removed anyway. *Olmec mispronounces the word "Silver" (saying "Silvel") and then corrects himself. *The Temple Run music starts two seconds late after Kirk says "GO!". *When Jonathan punches the actuator to The Throne Room, it made the sound of the Crypt/Pit of Despair door opening. *When Jonathan was removed from the temple, it didn't transition to Amber running up the steps. Instead, Jonathan was shown being taken and the guard closes the doors, then Amber is seen sliding down the ledges. *When Amber was in the King's Storeroom, there were two keys in the pot. Category:Season 2 Category:Orange Iguanas Category:2 Pendants Category:Temple Layout X Category:Loss Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Ran out of time Category:Male Going First